Perversiones nórdicas y otros cuentos
by Gongora de Quevedo
Summary: Las familias normales, lo que se dice "normales", no son. Y estos cinco no se iban a quedar atrás por nada del mundo. / Conjunto de relatos cortos sobre mal interpretaciones noruegas, perversiones danesas, dramas islandeses, sublevación sueca y glotonería finesa. ¿Quién no ha pensado que nuestros queridos nórdicos han perdido alguna vez el Norte?


_Bon dia i bon hora!_ O buenas, que viene a serlo mismo...Vengo con una serie de relatos cortos que tienen a los nórdicos como protagonistas. Situaciones que intentaré crear con humor, a ver si me sale. Pues nada, que os dejo el primero :3

- Género: Humor / Familia / Crack...

- Advertencia: ...soy muy FAIL humorísticamente.

**- Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la serie HETALIA. No son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

**~ La Primera Vez ~**

La casa vacía. Tranquilidad y paz. Calma absoluta.

Salvo, tal vez, por el jadeo ahogado que se escuchaba desde la habitación del pequeño islandés. Unos quejidos de vez en cuando y frases cortas, pronunciadas clandestinamente.

- ¡Ack! ¡No, no, eso duele...!

- Sh, ya sé lo que me hago.

- ¡A ti! ¿Pero yo qué? Te digo que no, quita.

- Eh, confía en mí. ¿Quién es el hermano mayor aquí?

Un pequeño grito exasperado.

- ¡No empieces como Nore!

Una risita danesa algo maliciosa inundó el silencio.

- Si no me dejas empezar, nunca acabaré ~

- ¡Calla y hazlo de una jodida vez!

- Woah, vale, pequeño volcán.

Otro bufido frustrado.

- ¡Por favor...!

- Sh, voy, voy.

Otra vez, la calma se extendió por la estancia, empapada sólo por un ruido parecido a un lloriqueo. Un fuerte suspiro procedente del mayor de los hermanos tapó el hipo que asomaba en la garganta islandesa.

- Venga...Ya no falta nada, Ice ~ Sh, no llores...

- ¡Ngh...No soy un crío!

Volvió a oírse una pequeña risa.

- Eso ya lo veo.

-_ Danmörk_...D-duele -dijo en un sollozo.

- Ja, ja. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

- Uh-hu.

Otro jadeo y esta vez la cosa se prolongó unos largos minutos. El ruido de la cama al moverse bajo el peso de ambos nórdicos se escuchaba escaleras abajo.

- Ya...casi...

- ¡Dan, m-más rápido...!

- Ja!

Un pequeño chillido se ahogó bajo la presión de la mano danesa. Un gruñido procedente de Matthias y un insulto que se le escapó de los labios anunció el fin de la acción. O casi. Aún quedaba el silencioso llanto islandés.

Ése llanto fue el que escuchó Noruega al entrar en casa, volviendo con la compra. Como si todos sus sentidos se agudizasen, pudo oír claramente el final de la conversación entre los dos hermanos en el piso superior.

- Ya está, sh, no llores. Ven aquí.

- D-Dan, aún duele...

- Ja, dolerá un rato. Pero voy a quedarme aquí contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

- No se lo digas a Nore...

- Nej, será nuestro "pequeño" secreto...

A todo esto, Lukas ya se había abalanzado escaleras arriba, el puño en alto y Troll siguiéndole muy de cerca. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de una patada y rajó la cerradura. El rostro noruego no lucía la expresión apática que le caracterizaba, sino que parecía una copia a lo que los mortales llamaríamos 'Satanás'.

- _**¿QUÉ COÑO LE HAS HECHO?**_

Islandia, avergonzado y asustado, se escondió en los brazos de Dinamarca, temblando. El danés hubiese saltado de su sitio y se hubiese arrojado por la ventana nada más ver a su hermano allí con esa mirada asesina si el más joven no le estuviese reteniendo.

- ¡Nada, lo juro!

- ¡Nore, no le mates!

- ¡Cuando termine contigo, se hablará de la península de Jutlandia como de la Atlántida, hijo de la gran...!

- ¡Nore, para!

Cuando el puñetazo iba a caer sobre el danés en peligro de extinción, Emil se interpuso, alzando las manos en son de paz y con una expresión atormentada en los ojos. El puño de Troll y el de Noruega pararon en seco, centímetros delante de la cara del menor. Un suspiro contenido salió de los pulmones de Matthias.

- ¡Norge, por favor, sólo le estaba curando!

- ¡Danmörk! -protestó el islandés.

- Lo siento, Ice, pero va a matarme si no se lo digo.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Lukas parpadeó varias veces, la ira todavía en el cuerpo. Sus instintos le decían que debía, como hermano mayor, acabar con la amenaza, es decir, con Dinamarca. Y se le ocurrían formas muy coloridas de hacerlo. Pero su parte racional le gritaba desde dentro que esperase antes de jugar al béisbol con su hermano como pelota.

Ante todo, Islandia acabó por mostrar toda su frustración insultando finalmente al hermano que antes abrazaba con fuerza. Luego miró al que intentaba matar al danés y le mostró la pierna. Podían verse unos cinco centímetros de vendas limpias justo en la espinilla. Lukas lo miró confuso.

- Me...Me caí y me clavé un pedazo de aluminio, ¿vale? -reconoció con la expresión que un niño pone cuando le obligan a decir la verdad.

- Y llegó a casa con eso aún incrustado, así que yo se lo saqué -explicó Dinamarca, aún escondido detrás del más pequeño. Con Noruega nunca se sabe...

- Y me vendó.

- Y se echó a llorar ~

Un sonoro golpe resonó por toda la estancia. La nuca de Matthias roja, a conjunto con la mano de Emil.

- ¿¡Eso a qué ha venido!?

- Eres un idiota.

Lukas observaba la pelea algo ausente. Intentaba que su corazón de nación más bien vieja se recuperase de la subida de adrenalina y del susto llevado. Y, sobretodo, intentaba asimilar que aquello que parecía ser, no era. Se sintió algo estúpido, a decir verdad.

Recuperando su cordura, rodeó a su hermanito con sus brazos y lo alejó del danés que pedía explicaciones por la colleja a gritos. Lo levantó del suelo con ayuda de Troll y abandonó la estancia con el chico en brazos, como si fuese un niño. Ignoró las protestas, los manotazos y la cara roja de humillación de Emil, llevándolo hasta su propia habitación y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Solo en la habitación del islandés, con la puerta rota y sacada de sus bisagras y la incomprensión en el rostro, Matthias se quedó mudo un minuto. Miró a su alrededor antes de comprender que seguía vivo, respiraba y sólo le había caído encima un pequeño golpecito de nada de Islandia. Se sintió afortunado.

Al final, resultaba ser que Noruega podía ser tan pervertido como él mismo. Y no podía culparlo. ¡Esos grititos islandeses habían hecho sonrojar hasta al Rey del Norte...!

* * *

* escondida detrás de las cortinas * **¡Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias, además de ideas para futuros relatos cortos pertenecientes a esta serie! **


End file.
